Warriors Movie
by AsterEris
Summary: There may be a lot of these, but there fun to do so watever. If there was a warriors movie this is the preview for it. Now has The Sight preview too.
1. Chapter 1

I know there are a lot of these, but o well…….

Screen is black…

Slow drums, getting faster

A paw (Tigerstar's) pressing down on a cat's red-furred (Redtail) stomach, claws unsheathed.

"Deep inside this forest.."

flashes a cat (Crookedstar) sprinting through trees.

"An adventure…"

shows Rusty jumping down from the fence, looking into dark forest

"Is about to begin."

Bluestar talking to Rusty, "Who is this?" she asks sharply. zooms in on Rusty.

Screen goes black,

"Four clans……..…ShadowClan,"

shows a black cat, (Nightpelt) growling, and then the mouth, with very sharp fangs, lets out a creepy yowl

screen black

"WindClan"

Tallstar running after a rabbit, shows a white cat standing at the top of a grassy hill, their fur ruffling in the wind, their tail twitching

Screen black

"RiverClan,"

wet cat slapping a fish onto a rock, cat swimming strongly across the river, crawls out, looks around, and runs off

screen black

"And Thunderclan."

Shows Dustpelt sneering at Firepaw, Bluestar standing on Highrock. She says, "From this day forth you will be known as Firepaw" touches noses with Firepaw, flashes to Bluestar and Firepaw again, Bluestar says "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight…"

Screen black, ominous music, loud yowl from a cat

Shows Spottedleaf, her eyes flashing, sort of creepy look on her face, "Fire alone can save our Clan!" then fog swirls, she disappears.

Shows feet of running cats, screeching, cats fighting, then flashes to Firestar standing in the sunlight, like on cover of Into the Wild, then repeats "Fire alone can save our clan," in many whispers.

"Can one young cat be the key to the survival of these four Clans?"

Bluestar standing on Highrock, looking down on assembled ThunderClan, "We must try. We will not give up our territory without a fight!" she snarls.

Close up on Tigerclaw's eyes, they narrow…

Yellowfang talking to Firepaw, ominous music, drums… "Because he lied." Yellowfang hisses, screen goes black.

"This summer, ( whenever it is you know) go…_into the wild_."

Drums, Firepaw standing in clearing, eyes watching him from forest, screen goes black, then drums stop and "Serve your Clan well, young one…" Bluestar's whisper.

End


	2. Chapter 2

**If the Sight were a movie, this would be the preview….I'm doin it like this – the first series was one movie, the second was another movie, and this is the preview for the third series, third movie.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Screen black

Flute music, shows peaceful lake nestled in a green, tree-filled valley, camera circling around.

"Last summer, a great journey took place. Now, the next generation shall rise and take the place of the great warriors before them…"

Zooms in on part of forest

Shows three little kits playing in the ThunderClan camp, chasing a leaf, giggling, one of them leaps up and catches the leaf, tumbles.

Screen black

Low, musical voices whisper, "There will be three…"

Flashes to night sky, shows three stars, brighter than the rest.

"…kin of your kin…"

Shows Jaykit, lying in the nursery, asleep. He suddenly lifts his head, and his eyes are pale and ghostly blue.

A young boy's voice murmurs, "Mother? Mother, I can't see you!" Apart from scene, Jaykit's mouth isn't moving.

Low voice, "I'm afraid that he is completely blind. He cannot ever be a warrior."

Screen black

Shows Lionkit chasing the leaf, his paws are quick, he jumps and grabs the leaf, drops to the ground, spins, and stands panting, zooms in on his eyes, they flash.

"I will be the greatest warrior the forest has ever seen," young boy's voice.

Screen black.

Shows Hollykit standing at the top of a small hill. Leafpool appears at her shoulder.

Leafpool murmurs, "Are you sure you want to be a medicine cat."

Hollykit nods, Leafpool pads away, and Hollykit looks at her paws, frowning.

Angry young girl's voice, apart, "I can't do this! I can't want to be a medicine cat! I want to be a warrior!"

Hollykit looks up, camera zooms out.

Screen black

"…that hold the power of the stars in their paws."

Flashes to night sky again, one by one images of the three kits appear, then fade. The stars remain bright and flashing.

"Warriors: The Power of Three. The legacy continues…this summer."


End file.
